Toilet seats having a device for hygienic covering by a tubular film are known. For example, expired U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,212 to Hefty et al. teaches an arrangement for fitting and changing a tubular cover made of plastic film on a horseshoe shaped toilet seat. Generally, a roll of tubular toilet seat cover material extends from a supply reel, around the seat, to a take-up reel. The tubular cover is advanced one seat length between uses. The supply and take-up reels are contained, along with a motor, electric power source and pulley/gear arrangement, in a housing. In operation, the user actuates the motor by pressing a button or pulling a lever, thereby advancing the covering to provide one complete replacement of the tubular cover around the seat.
Various features of the device taught by Hefty et al. are capable of being improved upon. For instance, the known device does not include a means for detecting resistance changes during advancement of the tubular covering. Consequently, in instances where the cover material is torn or snared, the motor and gear assembly will continue to operate despite the lack of advancement of cover material around the seat. Furthermore, the quantity of covering material advanced may be insufficient due to slipping of tubing on the take up reel. Other limitations include extensive reliance on mechanical parts, such as gears, pulleys and belts, which are susceptible to failure. It would be desirable to provide an improved device overcoming the aforementioned limitations.